


Whole New Skin

by MapleMeSyrup



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gentle Sex, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Undertail University, gender neutral reader, not safe for work, teacher sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: Tumblr Request: Professor Red with a traumatized student?





	Whole New Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr! ](skelltales.tumblr.com)

All teachers are required to know a student’s history if they are known to have been abused so he knows all about your case. He’ll call on you to answer regular questions during class, but he will never make a move towards you. If you want to have sex with Red, you’re going to have to make the first move. 

He’s surprised when you do though, and he doesn’t play any games. With you, he’s soft and gentle, exploring your body with his touch and his mouth, leaving no inch behind. You sigh softly, a creeping blush dusting your cheeks, moaning as he reaches your pelvis. 

“is this okay? can i continue?” Red huffs breathlessly, his erection bursting with need, but with you, he has to be careful. Normally, he wouldn’t spend this long on foreplay, but you need more attention than other students. 

You feel your sex tingle, but memories of your past surface in flashbacks. Your breath shallows and you flinch away from his touch, your heart racing a thousand beats per minutes, tears springing from your eyes. Red senses this, and backs away immediately. 

“we can stop, kiddo. but i’m not gonna hurt you,” 

You gulp. You can do this. You can trust him. He’s your teacher, it’s not going to be like what happened a long time ago. You nod your head at him to continue, and he dips his fingers inside you, going in a slow, but steady rhythm, watching your expression for any signs of discomfort.  You tense at the sudden pressure, then relax as jolts of pleasure run through your body. Red pulls his fingers out and you could feel your juices lubricating your hole as you’re met with sudden emptiness. Whining for your need to be filled, Red chuckles darkly as red beads of sweat drip down his skull. Without wasting anymore time, Red slowly pushes himself inside you, entrance opening nicely around his cock and squeezing him so well. 

You gasp at his intrusion, your toes curling as you wrap your legs around his back, gripping the pillow supporting your head. You bite your lip from the pain, heat searing from your sensitive spots, but Red pauses once he’s fully inside, giving you time to get use to his length. After letting you catch your breath, Professor Red thrust slowly, then picks up his speed once you show signs of pleasure, his pelvic bones slapping against your skin. 

He pants like a dog, growling and groaning as he gets lost in his pleasure, his grip tightening around your throat. You choke out, your hands wrapping around his wrist, but you don’t use your safe gesture, you trust him with your life, and let yourself let go of past memories and fall into ecstasy. Your thigh muscles tighten as you begin to feel light headed, your hole tightening even more before you belt out a loud wail, screaming his name in adoration. Soon, a jet of warmth fills your hole, Red pulling out afterwards, hanging his head down as he catches his breath.

Finally, he looks up, his eyes widening when he notices the bruise forming around your neck in the shape of his hand. You notice his eyes sparking with anger and you flinch back, your hand trembling. He calms down a second later, asking you if he could inspect it. You hesitate, but lift your head anyway. 

“stay there, i’ll get you some ice,” 

Professor Red comes back later with a pack of ice and gently holds it to your neck. He sits down next to you in silence, sighing from exhaustion. You blush and shyly rest your head against his shoulder and he automatically strokes your hair. 

“Thank you....” you whisper out. 

“don’t mention it kid,” Red closes his eyes and the two of you lay there in tranquil silence for the rest of the night. 


End file.
